Episode 6 - A New Group Attack
A New Group Attack is the sixth episode of the series 2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy. It focuses on the trio making a new attack as their assigned task. Plot Prior to the previous episode, Hibiki, Kanade and Otokuchi were asked to make a new group attack but needed helpful tips from their teacher. Meanwhile, a new teacher came to their rescue. Summary In the Library The four are now in the library trying to study on how to create a new attack. Hibiki told her friends that there will never be enough information when creating a new attack in the library and planned that if they ask every teacher in MiMiKaKa Academy to help them. Himmy told her that all teachers are busy and cannot help them. This made the three upset and almost gave up until Setsuna and Mario told them to not stop on what they're doing (without knowing what they're actually doing). The three thanked her and are motivated to continue their research. A New Teacher The next day, Ms. Amamiya introduced to her class a new teacher named Shishiza Natsumi. Classes went smoothly with Ms. Shishiza around and a lot of students became intrested in her. After class, Ms. Shshiza approached Hibiki, Kanade and Otokuchi to help them create a new attack. The four, along with the Sprites, went to the library to do some research on making it. After Ms. Shshiza found it, she told the three to go into the gym for some training. This frightens the three but still obeyed. Training Hard The training in the gym is very difficult and the three cannot stand all the activities that Ms. Shishiza gives them. Since they're still in preschool, Ms. Shishiza minimized their time of practice in order for them to have time with their honework. As the three went home, they all felt that they have disappointed their new teacher and all agreed to make their lack of practice up the next day. The three Sprites felt proud for their decission. Moros Corrupts the Module Moros remrmbered the powers that the Module has and corrupts it. He now can transform into a Dark Magician and use the same power that Hibiki, Kanade and Otokuchi. Minor and Crisis encountered his transformation and became jeoluse of him but still joins him in their mission. Gammy, the new Sprite, decided to leave for a while until Moros has a change of heart. Hibiki, Kanade and Otokuchi saw this and quickly transformed. However, as they attack, Moros' new powers are equally stronger as theirs and that with the same level they cannot the defeat the other or be defeated. Hibiki told her friends that its time to use their new attack but they're still unsure since they didn't practice much. But they trusted on Hibiki and agreed to use it. The Attack Worked Using all the things they learned, the three began performing their new group attack surprising Moros, Minor and Crisis. The attack worked and the mysterious Magician is watching them as they perform. The monster was purified which made the three villains mad. Ms. Sishiza congratulated them that their first task was successful and along with their first test, they level up. The three and their sprites jumped with joy and went to their homes. An Announcement The next day, the school principal announced a Sport's Festival will be occuring and all the students were happy. However, Kanade was nervouse for not being athletic unlike her two friends. Meanwhile, Moros was at the top of the school watching the students singing the school anthem and thought if music is good thing. Gammy then shows up to change his heart but Moros didn't notice her and went on. Major Events *Moros transforms unto a Magician for the first time, however, he takes a darker form. *The group attack, Happy Music Parade is used for the first time. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature MiMiKaKa's school anthem. Category:Episodes